


show praise with your body

by alexanger



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanger/pseuds/alexanger
Summary: alex and aaron spend a little quality time together.





	show praise with your body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamburr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr/gifts).



Alex undresses Aaron reverently. Aaron giggles a little - it’s nerves, anxiety rolling in his stomach. He can feel every inch of his body; his skin is on fire.

“Alex,” he says. “Let me -”

“No, no,” Alex replies, and he unbuttons Aaron’s shirt and slips it off his shoulders. “Please -”

“Alex -”

“Sir.”

That sends a shiver running down the length of Aaron’s spine. He lifts his chin a little. “Okay,” he says.

Alex undoes Aaron’s belt, then kneels and nuzzles against his fly. Slowly he unbuttons his pants, unzips his fly, eases them down off of Aaron’s hips. Aaron steps out of his pants and allows Alex to pull his boxers down. He shivers a little - the bedroom isn’t exactly chilly but it’s not terribly comfortable to be completely naked, exposed, standing in the middle of the room while his partner is fully dressed.

He fists a hand in Alex’s hair and tugs a little. Alex makes a whimpering noise and kisses his abdomen. It’s a sloppy kiss, open-mouthed and wet, and Aaron feels his hips roll. 

“Join me in bed,” Aaron murmurs.

Alex whispers back, “yes, sir.”

Aaron crosses the room, shoves all the decorative pillows off the bed, then burrows under the covers. Alex shucks his clothes as fast as he can - and he’s already hard, bless him - and slips in under the blankets next to Aaron. He traces the lines of Aaron’s pectoral scars and then ducks under the covers to kiss them. Their combined body heat has Aaron overwarm before long, but he finds it very difficult to care when Alex is playing with his nipples, rubbing one gently and suckling on the other. They aren’t as sensitive as they were pre-surgery but it still makes his back arch and his hips buck. He can already feel how wet he is.

“Alex,” he says softly.

“Yes, sir,” says Alex, resting one hand on Aaron’s thigh. The hand is heavy and warm and a little damp and Aaron finds himself parting his legs and huffing.

“You’re a tease,” he says.

“Me?” asks Alex innocently, tracing his fingers up and down the inside of Aaron’s thigh. “I have no idea what you mean.”

His fingers get so  _ close. _ Aaron wouldn’t be surprised if he were dripping. It’s not the first time Alex has teased him, but it’s the first time they’ve been this close to actually fucking. Aaron is used to having his nipples teased - Alex has done that plenty of times when they’ve made out - but he’s not used to having Alex’s hand right next to his vulva.

There’s the barest hint of a touch, a brushing against his labia, and Aaron moans in surprise. 

“Was that okay?” Alex asks.

“More than okay,” says Aaron. His voice cracks a little. He hides his face in embarrassment but Alex doesn’t seem to notice. 

He kisses Aaron’s nipple, resurfaces from under the blankets, and whispers in his ear, “can I touch you here, sir?”

“Okay,” Aaron breathes.

Alex’s fingers part Aaron’s labia and ghost over his clit and Aaron feels his hips jerk. 

“Are you okay?” Alex asks.

“That felt really good,” Aaron says by way of reply. Alex makes an approving noise and traces his fingers gently along Aaron’s clit again. It’s huge from the testosterone and engorged with blood and so, so sensitive, and Aaron can’t bite back the moan that drags itself out of his throat. Alex changes the angle and rubs a little more firmly, and soon Aaron is bucking his hips against his hand and making soft whimpering noises.

“I want to come,” he says.

“Not yet, sir,” says Alex. “There’s so much more I want to do for you.”

Aaron groans deep in his throat and tosses his head back. “Like what?” he can’t help asking.

“I want to eat you out,” says Alex. It’s plain and matter of fact and Aaron can’t imagine saying that with such confidence - he knows he’d have stammered his way through that statement, probably hiding with embarrassment the whole time.

“Yes,” he whispers. “Please.”

Alex kisses the side of his neck - more sloppy open-mouthed kisses - and slowly starts working his way down. He kisses each nipple, then leaves a trail of kisses down Aaron’s chest and stomach and abdomen. He pauses to suck a hickey into Aaron’s right hip, then shuffles down further in the bed and  _ licks  _ Aaron in a broad, sweeping stroke. The tip of his tongue flicks against Aaron’s clit and Aaron fists both hands in Alex’s hair and moans long and loud. Alex makes a noise of satisfaction and slips his tongue into Aaron, fucking him as best he can. His tongue doesn’t get terribly far inside him but it teases his entrance perfectly, and all the while Alex circles his clit with two fingers.

Alex pulls his head back and, muffled by the blankets, says, “can you push the covers down? I need to breathe, sir.”

Aaron whips the blankets off and is met with the sight of an absolutely  _ wrecked _ Alex. His beard is slick and his eyes are full of adoration and he’s grinning his goofy lopsided grin, the smile he smiles when he’s absorbed in something that holds him entirely at attention. He looks so perfectly pleased with himself that Aaron can’t help but laugh a little.

“I must be really wet,” he says, and he looses one hand from Alex’s hair to touch his beard.

“You’re soaked,” says Alex. “I love it, sir.”

“Don’t stop,” Aaron tells him.

Alex throws himself back into it with the passion of a man who’s found his true calling. He thrusts his tongue into Aaron, then pulls back and flicks his clit with the tip of his tongue in sharp, rapid movements. Aaron feels himself tightening, clenching a little, and he gasps out, “Alex, you’re going to make me come.”

So Alex backs off and goes back to thrusting his tongue in and out, and this time he doesn’t touch Aaron’s clit at all. Aaron whimpers a little but he can’t deny that Alex’s tongue inside him feels  _ amazing. _

“Please,” he says.

“Can I fuck you?” Alex asks. His voice is muffled against Aaron’s vulva.

“Oh,  _ hell _ yes,” says Aaron.

“No STIs,” says Alex. “Just got tested. You?”

“Same,” Aaron says.

“And you can’t get pregnant -” Alex touches one of Aaron’s hysto scars.

“Are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

“Do you want me to -” Alex starts.

“Can you -” Aaron fumbles.

Alex laughs. “You go first.”

“I want you to come inside me,” says Aaron, and he feels himself go hot with embarrassment. He wriggles a little as Alex wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and slinks upwards towards him. Aaron can feel Alex’s cock hard against his leg, and he reaches down to touch it. The head is slick with pre and Aaron drags a thumb through it, lifts his hand to his mouth to taste. Alex goes wide eyed at that.

“Hot,” is all he says, and then he hurriedly adds, “Sir.”

“Fuck me, Alex,” Aaron murmurs. He hooks one leg over Alex’s hip and pulls him close that way, and as Alex pushes inside of him, he buries his face against Alex’s shoulder and sobs out a cracked moan.

Alex fucks him gently at first, and then Aaron starts thrusting his hips hard to meet him, and Alex starts picking up the pace. He doesn’t just move in and out mechanically like some of the assholes Aaron’s slept with. He rolls his hips, angles them to seek the spots that make Aaron gasp and hiss and moan, pulls out every so often and rubs his cock against Aaron’s clit before pushing back in. 

“I want to come like this,” Aaron says.

“Can you hold off for me, sir?” Alex asks. “I have one more thing to do for you.”

Aaron makes a disgruntled noise but he knots his hands in Alex’s hair, holds him close, and whispers, “Okay.”

Alex’s rhythm suddenly changes - it becomes a little faster, a little more desperate, a little more irregular. He grunts a few times and whispers, “I’m getting close - I need to come in you. Please, sir, I want to come inside you -”

“Do it,” Aaron urges. “Come in me, Alex, fill me with it. I want to feel you dripping out of me. And when you’re ready to go again, I’m going to roll you over and suck your cock. I want to taste myself on you, Alex. Fuck, you feel so good inside me. Please come in me.”

Alex arches his back, pushes as deep as he can in Aaron, and groans. He shudders apart, struggling to hold himself up on his arms, so Aaron murmurs, “relax, baby, you can lay on me, just get comfy.” Alex collapses on him and breathes heavily. Aaron can feel him slipping out.

“Fuck,” Alex breathes. “Give me a moment, sir, and then I promise I’ll make you come so hard you won’t be able to move.”

“Take your time,” Aaron says. He traces his fingers up and down Alex’s back in long, slow movements. Alex’s breathing slows and returns to his usual rhythm, and then he’s up again, moving back down Aaron’s body. And if he’s about to do what Aaron thinks he’s going to do -

He licks Aaron again, pushing his tongue inside him, and Aaron can’t help sobbing at the sensation. He grabs the back of Alex’s head and pulls him against his vulva. Alex doesn’t let up for a second - he licks deep inside Aaron, flutters his tongue against his clit, traces his tongue along his labia. Suddenly he angles his head and sucks on Aaron’s clit, bobbing his head like he’s working a little cock, and Aaron loses it. He pushes back against Alex and chokes out, “Alex, I’m gonna come.”

Alex moans his approval. Aaron feels his breath hitching in his chest, feels himself clenching, and the sensation builds until he has to squeeze his eyes shut and his whole body tenses. He can feel every muscle in his body seizing up. 

His orgasm hits hard and he moans loudly as he twitches and jerks his way through it. Alex sucks him a little longer and then eases him through his orgasm by licking him gently. Aaron pulls him closer, then pushes him gently away and says, “I can’t take any more.”

Alex crawls back up the bed to flop beside Aaron. He’s grinning his lopsided grin again. He’s obviously very proud of himself. Aaron touches his cheek and kisses him soundly. He can taste himself on Alex’s lips.

“I love you,” he murmurs, and he presses his forehead to Alex’s. “Thank you.”

“Thank you for letting me spoil you,” Alex replies.

“Really, though,” says Aaron. “You’re so good to me.”

Alex puts a hand on Aaron’s thigh. “Maybe when you’re ready, we can go again? I like feeling you come, Aaron. You’re perfect.”

“I’d like that,” says Aaron. He curls against Alex and Alex wraps around him. Aaron is practically purring; his whole body is heavy with exhaustion, the kind of bones-deep tiredness that follows a really good orgasm. He wants to curl up and sleep for a year, safe beside his Alex.

Alex kisses the top of his head and gently strokes his thigh. Aaron can’t help but jerk his hips a little. He’s too tired to open his eyes but he reaches out, fumbles a little, finds Alex’s cock and rubs it gently. He can feel a little stirring there. Alex twitches, just a bit, and then slowly hardens. Aaron marvels at the way he can feel Alex getting hard under his hands.  _ He  _ caused that. He feels awfully proud of himself.

Alex rolls into his back. Aaron rolls half on top of him, presses kisses into the side of his neck, and jacks him slowly. Alex makes soft whimpering noises and whispers, “please, sir,” and Aaron can’t help himself. He settles himself between Alex’s legs and teases his asshole as he licks a long stripe up along the bottom of his cock. Alex makes a noise halfway between a whimper and a groan, and Aaron flicks his tongue against his frenulum. There’s a little dribble of pre that Aaron licks away.

Alex puts a hand on Aaron’s head, then drops it and clenches both fists on the sheets. “It’s really sensitive,” he says. “I’m not gonna last long.”

“That’s okay,” says Aaron. He sucks the head of Alex’s cock into his mouth, swirls his tongue around it, and then focuses on taking as much of that cock as he can. He manages to get it a little ways into his throat and then it’s too much and he pulls back and settles for sucking on it while working the rest of his shaft with his hands. Alex isn’t huge but he’s got a decent sized cock, and Aaron thinks about the way it filled him and moans into it. 

Alex jerks his hips a little, then whispers, “I’m going to come, sir,” and Aaron pulls off just long enough to acknowledge that.

“Yes, do it,” he murmurs, his lips still touching the head of Alex’s cock. He pushes his mouth back down and sucks hard.

Alex rolls his hips and moans and just like that Aaron can feel come flooding his mouth. There isn’t a ton of it but it’s  _ there _ and he savours the salt, takes his time swallowing.

“Fuck, sir,” Alex gasps.

“We did that already,” says Aaron. He rests his head on Alex’s abdomen and watches him go soft again. He marvels at his cock, the ridge of the head, the way the foreskin pulls back, the softness of the skin, and can’t help but put a hand over it protectively. “I like this. You should give me custody.”

Alex laughs, which bounces Aaron’s head on his belly. “I guess I can agree to that, as long as you take good care of it.”

“That I can do,” Aaron promises.

“Then it’s all yours. Come here and kiss me?”

Aaron surges up towards the head of the bed and kisses Alex soundly. He can still taste himself and he can also taste Alex’s come and he wonders what Alex is tasting, if he’s savouring the taste of himself the way Aaron is.

“I love you,” Alex murmurs against Aaron’s lips.

“I love you,” Aaron whispers back.

He pulls the blankets over them, melts into Alex and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos get burr laid. chat to me at [alexangery.tumblr.com](http://alexangery.tumblr.com)


End file.
